A Bitter Heart
by GamerGirlsRock
Summary: Alone in a sea of people isn't exactly where a bitter Gohan wanted to be. Too bad his crazy godmother,Bulma Breifs,forced him to go. Now,the orphan boy with a cold heart is going to Orange Star High. With trouble on the way,poor Gohan might never catch a break. This story is a drama/adventure with little hints of humor and romance.
1. Chapter 1

A Bitter Heart

*IM BACK B*TCHES! Hello whoever is reading this. The beginning to this story is a bit serious and short,but this is just the prologue. If you dont like it,then come back later! Enjoy the story!*

Gohan looked out over the wide horizon and frowned.

"It's been years since you left,father. For your selfish gain." He said to himself.

After the death of his father,he often came here to think and mull over what he had lost. Gohan hated his father now,he left his family. His heart slowly became cold and he became the bitter Saiyan the world sees. At first,he was depressed because of his father's death. So was Gohan's mom,who soon found out about Goten. Gohan was overjoyed at Goten's birth,but he didn't know what was about to happen next...

********Flashback**********

"Mom?" Gohan said,clutching little Goten tightly.

He looked at the silent body laying on the small hospital bed before him. Tears welled in his eyes as he absorbed the sight before him.

Bulma quietly came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder

"I talked to the doctors,she died giving birth to the little one..." Bulma whispered,feeling tears run over her pale face.

Gohan looked at the baby and silently said,"His name is Goten. Go for the family signature and ten so I'll never forget that Mom died on the tenth of September."

All was quiet as Bulma hugged the two orphaned boys.

********Present*********

Gohan smiled slightly at the thought of Goten. He was the only one that could put a smile on Gohan's face. Bulma had took the two as her own after ChiChi's death. That was seven years ago,and now Goten was a young boy with the same innocence and happiness Goku had in his youth. But you can't forget his fateful best friend,Trunks. The two were connected at the hip and both love their older brother,Gohan.

"It's about time to go back." Gohan said,still talking to floated up a little,and looked on last time at his old home.

"Goodbye."He whispered to his old home.

*This is a little short,I know,but I have been busy for awhile. Please tell me what you think and review! Oh,by the way;I don't hate Goku. I just want Gohan to hate him :D Bye!*


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Heart

Gohan was sleeping peacefully,with an almost child-like look on his face.

He rolled over,but was awaken by two voices under him,yelling,

"GET OFF OF US,GOHAN!"

He groggily sat up and looked at the owners of the two voices. Goten and Trunk's glared at him. He chuckled at them,

"Morning,brats. What are you two doing in my bed?"

Goten was about to say something,when a yell imerged through the house

"BBBRRRRRAAAAATTTTSSSSS!"

Trunk's grabbed Goten's arm and quickly said,

"Got to go,good luck at school and bye!" Trunk's then jumped out the window. Gohan slapped his face

"Shit,I forgot about school."

A pink Vegeta then smashed through the door

"Where are they?!"

Gohan pointed at the open window and quickly left Vegeta to his business. He dressed in a regular black shirt,jeans,and white shoes,then walked down stairs for breakfast. Bulma saw him and smiled

"Morning Gohan,ready for school?"

He grunted in response,then ate his breakfast. Bulma rolled her eyes,knowing he was giving her the silent treatment. Gohan stood up and said,

"Bye."

He grabbed the bag Bulma had packed for him and left for the hellhole called school.

Kallie was walking to school,very sleepily following her twin sister,Krystal.

"Why is school so damn early?!"

Kallie yelled. Krystal looked at her,calm.

"It's because it increases students time to learn in a efficient pattern."

Kallie glared at her Krystal

"The question was rhetorical."

Krystal smirked at her sister,

"I know,it's just so funny to annoy you."

Kallie punched her shoulder

"Meanie."

Krystal smiled at her,punched her back,then ran off

Kallie growled,and ran after her. Since Kallie was so focused on chasing her sister,she slammed in to a boy. She rubbed her face and looked up. She saw two onxy black eyes staring at her light red ones.

"Umm,hi?"

Kallie said,suprised.

"Hi."

The boy responded,a dull tone in his voice.

Gohan stared at the purple haired girl below him.

"Hi."

He said,not bothering to help her up. She picked herself up and dusted off. She looked around

"Have you seen another purple-haired girl around here? She has blue eyes and is about my height?"

The girl asked.

"No."

Gohan replied,his voice containing the same dull tone.

"O-k? Bye."

The girl replied. She then ran away,not know that Gohan was watching her.

'Hmm,her power level is tremendous. I wonder...'

Gohan thoughts were cut off by a nearby explosion.

"Great."

He said sarcasticly. He then transformed and flew towards the explosion.

Bitter Heart A/N

Hi there,whoever is reading!

Some sad news,for whoever enjoyed reading this story. I'm canceling the story. The reason why is,I just don't enjoy writing it. I know I won't put out good work if I don't enjoy what I'm working on,and that wouldn't be fair to readers. If anyone wants to pick up on the story,just PM me and it's yours.


End file.
